


Muscle Cars and Sundresses

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s11e04 The Lost Art Of Forehead Sweat, F/M, MSR, Season/Series 11, We should have gotten a cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Mulder finally takes Scully on the date he alluded to in The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat and it doesn’t include stakeouts or parallel universes.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love S11 and it’s about time I finally admit it. Let me know if you feel the same because I feel alone on this island. Anyway, here’s another MSR story set during S11.

Scully busied herself with mindless primping advice she waited for the sound of an engine pulling into her driveway and the subsequent ding of her doorbell to announce his arrival. It was just past two in the afternoon, Mulder said to be ready by half-past.  
  
A date. Long overdue, he _finally_ promised her a real date. No work, no stakeouts and certainly no takeout boxes. By the end of the work week, she was so worked up over stupid, juvenile details like how she’d wear her hair or how to dress for a causal meal… things she shouldn’t need to worry about with the man she’d known for twenty years. The man who burrowed so deeply inside her heart and soul, she knew they would find their way back to each other in time. 

In the end, she decided on simple curls and a pretty sundress that hung in her wardrobe with tags still attached. She bought it on a whim a few months ago with no plans to ever wear it. The opportunity to bask in the glow of a beautiful day with zero responsibilities was rare and coupled with the lack of Mulder at the time, she banished the garment to the back of her closet.

With uncharacteristically high temperatures and a cloud-free afternoon, she slipped the soft cotton over her head and tied the knot at the base of her neck. It was a bit more feminine and revealing than she was used to wearing on a daily basis; the dress was a halter style one that reached slightly above the knee. It wasn’t much shorter than any of the skirts she wore to work but paired with a sharp blazer and white button up, those skirts represented business. 

This dress represented the informal side of her personality: breezy, buoyant and relaxed. She figured it was the perfect occasion and Mulder told her not to dress up but wouldn’t elaborate on his plans any further. _It’s a surprise,_ he said during their quick phone call this morning. The conspiratorial edge to his voice was both playful and mysterious, sending a prickle of excitement through her. 

Standing by the bathroom mirror, she fidgeted with the dress. The light blue color accentuated her skin and the deep blue of her eyes. It was backless and plunged in the front to expose a tantalizing dose of cleavage. A thick band of fabric cinched in her waist and highlighted her slim figure. In lieu of her usual four inch heels, she opted for a pair of simple white Keds. With most of the day a mystery to her, she thought it was smart to wear something comfortable. 

They also left her shorter than normal, down to her meager five foot two inches. Standing next to Mulder, she’d barely reach his chest in her current shoes. She used to hate the height difference but slowly began to appreciate the warm and fuzzy feelings it could bring her in the right setting; his hand curled around her back, the other cupping her head and holding it beneath his chin. Those hugs were perfect _because_ of the height difference. 

She reached for her lipstick for the third time since she first applied it and it clattered to the floor, the top skidding across the tile. “Shit,” she sighed to herself and fished for the elusive cap. 

She wiped away the nude smear off her bath mat and set the lipstick aside to clean later. Again, she played it safe with her makeup application. Rather than cover her freckles and beauty mark, she highlighted them with a lightweight tinted moisturizer the woman at Sephora talked her into buying. She was your typical twenty-something beauty with flawless skin, dark and shiny hair, and shiny red lips. Julia was her name if she recalled correctly. 

After some lovely compliments, she decided to indulge Julia and herself by purchasing a couple products to highlight her features instead of masking them. Well, not entirely. Working twelve hour days and running on few hours of previous sleep, she needed a small dab of concealer under each eye to blur some of the purple tint to make up for the slumber she missed. 

Either way, she was confident with the lack of foundation and the sheer, radiant finish to her skin. The natural glow of her cheeks was able to shine through without the blanket of product. In addition to her base, a pinkish-peach lipstick and thin coat of mascara completed the fresh and summery look. She had to admit, she liked it and thought Mulder would too. 

_Ding-dong._

The display on her phone read 2:21. Early, as always. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time, arraigning the soft auburn curls to her liking before switching off the light and padding to the front door and the man just outside.

God, he was the definition of gorgeous. The steady beat of her heart increased at the mere sight of him wearing a broad grin and his off-duty clothes. It took her a second before she realized he had on her favorite jeans; the dark denim he wore so often, the material clung to his form in that way only the perfect pair could. His black T-Shirt came next, hugging his muscular biceps and chest. 

And the icing on the cake? He hadn’t shaved the previous night, the evidence lining his angular jawline. Speckled with gray, his beard stubble had the power to steal the breath from her lungs. Not only did the rugged look suit him, the rough texture had other uses. Memories of their old bed, Mulder’s incredible mouth between her legs, her breasts… scraping along the delicate skin of her neck. She had to suppress an involuntary shiver and focus.

“Scully…” he breathed, eyes traveling down the length of her body. “Y-you look… Wow.”

“Why thank you,” she chuckled and nodded towards the bouquet clutched in his hand. “Are those for me?”

The vibrant purple flowers filled her nose with their fragrance as he handed them to her, a dorky grin pulling at his lips. “Oh! Yes. I know you said nothing fancy but… they’re blooming early this season and I couldn’t come empty handed.”

 _Lilacs._ She adored them and missed the bushes they had planted at the house. During the spring, she’d clip bundles of them each week and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. A little sunshine in the rain. They weren’t on the greatest of terms then.

“Lilacs… Mulder, they’re-”

“Your favorite,” he finished for her. “I figured you could use them to brighten up this fortress of yours. What the hell is with this creepy smart house anyway?”

He’d successfully elicited her first eyeroll of the day with his wisecrack. “Leave my home alone; you’ll ruin the good karma you gained from remembering my favorite flower. Let me go put these in water and grab my bag, then we can go.”

“As if I’d forget,” he scoffed at her insinuation and stepped across the threshold. “You might want to bring a sweater or something… it’s warm now but it might not be tonight.”

_Unknown entity detected._

“See? Your house _is_ creepy, Scully.” 

When she joined him again in the foyer, he was examining the security panel on the wall beside the front door. He tapped the screen in dismay and gave a shake of his head when he noticed her return. “Your intuition and glock are probably safer than this artificial intelligence nonsense, ya know.”

Eye roll number two.

She hitched her small handbag over her shoulder and draped a zip-up sweatshirt over her forearm. “It’s served me well so far.”

“So far,” he parroted, holding up his index finger. “But just wait for the robot uprising, Scully.”

And he successfully earned a third eye roll. Three within the first ten minutes of conversation was his new record. Luckily for him, they were playful eyerolls and not exasperated ones. She could tell he was going to be flirty today and she couldn’t have it any other way. This date was long overdue considering they slept together twice a little over a week ago and silently committing to each other. While she was content with their gradual steps towards rekindling the romantic aspects of their relationship, she needed verbal confirmation. 

Ignoring his comment, she nudged him aside and set her alarm, directing him towards the door in the process. As they stepped outside and walked down her driveway, she spotted a sleek, silver car waiting for them by the curb—not his government issued SUV he’d been driving to work each day but his personal vehicle.

The Mustang. 

“Seriously, Mulder?” 

His arm linked around her waist and steered her down the pathway to his car. “What?”

“We’re taking your mid-life crisis vehicle?”

Hand to his heart, he gasped in mock outrage. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ll convert you, just watch. Wide open road, the hum of a supercharged 8 cylinder engine, the ocean breeze rumpling that beautiful hair of yours. You’ve never experienced the true exhilaration from driving in a muscle car, have you?”

It was hard to ignore when he snuck compliments into mundane conversation. Flattery came easy for Mulder and it often distracted her from the subject at hand. Tactile and charismatic by nature, he could turn her into a quivering pile of hormones with a simple hand to her back or one of his teasing grins. That wasn’t going to happen today.

“It’s not sensible,” she said, trying to convince herself more than Mulder. While she thought it was a nonsensical purchase to some degree, she found the image of his capable hands operating such a high performance vehicle; hand curled around the steering wheel, the other operating the gear shift… maybe stealing an occasional touch here and there when it was safe.

“It’s not meant to be sensible, it’s purely for enjoyment.”

The doors opened with a dull click and ever the gentleman, he opened the passenger side for her and waited until she was situated before rounding the bumper and settling into his own seat. Soft leather cradled her form as she buckled her seatbelt. This was the first time she would see his new car in action. He’d given her a quick tour of it once, but she hadn’t had the chance to see him drive it.

He wiggled his eyebrows, hand squeezing her knee. “Ready?”

“You haven’t even told me where we’re going… I hope your plan involves food at some point. You owe me.”

Another squeeze. “Of course it does, honey. A promise is a promise.”

 _Honey._ He hasn’t used the special term of endearment since they broke up two years ago. It stirred all kinds of feelings she wasn’t ready to deal with just yet. Instead, she fiddled with the air conditioning controls to tame the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Are you sure I don’t need to bring anything else? You’re being too secretive.”

As if that was new. 

“Nope. Everything you’ll need is in the backseat.” He started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

Turning, she caught a glimpse of beach towels and another closed duffel bag that was zipped shut. She also spotted a case of beer and red cooler partially hidden by the back of his seat. 

Wait a minute. Earlier he mentioned the ocean… and now she was looking at large, colorful towels perfect for lounging on the beach. 

“Where are we going, Mulder?”

His eyes were focused on the road ahead, but his lips quirked in a subtle smile. “Don’t you wanna be surprised?”

“Not particularly,” she mumbled under her breath. She preferred to be prepared, even if her daily life was the total opposite of routine. 

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” She was quick to reply. “I’d still like to know where you’re taking me.”

He sighed, bringing an index finger to his lips and pretending to consider his possibilities. “The beach, Scully. That’s all I’m saying. We’ll be there in an hour.”

Mulder flicked his turn signal and merged onto the empty highway, a rarity on a weekday. With the open road and the precarious speed he adopted, they would reach their destination in no time. If this were any other day, with any other person, she’d be nagging the driver to slow down—at least a little. The digital speedometer was edging on 75 and steadily climbing towards 80. She’d stop him if he pushed it much further. 

The car was quiet enough on backroads but as he picked up speed, the roar of the engine became delightfully apparent. She was shocked by the untamed thrill coursing through her veins. Mulder wasn’t helping matters either. The twinkle in his eye each time he glanced in her direction was sending shivers up her spine, as were the movement of his muscles as they flexed beneath his skin with each change in gear. 

She fidgeted in her seat, willing the faint throb between her legs to subside. When she woke up early this morning, she already decided how their date would end. In truth, she missed drifting off with her cheek pressed against his shoulder and waking to the sound of him muttering imperceptible words of appreciation in her ear. The hushed sound of his gravelly, sleep-drunk voice has the power to lull her to sleep _or_ send a surge of electricity to pass through every nerve in her body.

They’d end up back at one of their places, preferably the homey and rustic one nestled away from the road and surrounded by three acres of grassland. Nothing compared to the sounds of birds chirping and the distant rustle of trees or a cool breeze sneaking through the curtains and tickling her bare legs in the morning—something she hasn’t experienced in a while. 

“What are you grinning about over there? Is the magic of the open road finally getting to you?”

Their eyes met and she saw a note of understanding reflected in his, almost like he read her mind. She wanted this back permanently, the easy way they communicated through skillfully placed touches and subtle facial expressions.

In the end, she decided to humor him because she was starting to enjoy the rumble of the engine and the promise of sun and sand.

“Maybe, Mulder. Ask me again after you feed me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their romantic date continues...

Food was the last thing on her mind when she was the object of Mulder’s full, undivided attention. Her stomach continued to grumble even though the sandwich she ordered arrived ten minutes prior. She managed to down half a pint of beer, enjoying the bitter taste on her tongue. It settled in her belly from the lack of food, so she nibbled on a french fry.

Mulder, who managed to scarf down the majority of his meal, continued to watch her. It was as unnerving as it was arousing to be under the scrutiny of this incredibly alluring and capable man after time apart. Not to mention he found a reason to touch her at every turn. The table between them was small and he could easily reach over to establish contact.

And he did. Frequently. It started innocently enough, a quick brush of her cheek as he moved a lock of hair back behind her ear. The breeze coming off the water whipped her hair around her face and he was simply being courteous. At least that’s what she told herself. She also knew he had the tendency to touch her hair when it didn’t need to be moved out of want rather than necessity. 

But then he went under the table to fiddle with the hem of her dress. The tips of his fingers grazed the soft skin of her knee and she had to hire back a gasp as a jolt of awareness flared in the pit of her stomach. Sudden memories of what those dexterous fingers could do to her played in the back of her mind like a movie. The secret exhibitionist hiding inside her almost wished he’d scoot just the tiniest bit closer and slide his hand beneath the scrap of white lace covering her heated flesh.

From that moment on, she kept her legs crossed and tried to focus on light conversation and the waves crashing against the shore. She loved the ocean and Mulder knew it was her favorite place to visit. This date meant more to her than he probably knew. To her, it was the start of the next phase in their relationship and lives. He held up his side of the bargain and now she would adhere to her own undisclosed deal: allowing him to occupy that special place in her heart she reserved for him once again.

Just the thought of it made her giddy. She’d never imagined a life without Mulder in it and now that she lived through almost a thousand days without him by her side, she vowed to make it work. On the one hand, they were _easy_ together; they meshed in ways she never believed were possible. He once told her she made him a whole person and even then, in the dark and desolate hallway of his old apartment, she understood his sentiment. Then and now, she felt complete in his presence.

“Earth to Dana Scully.” A hand appeared before her face, waving to get her attention. When she focused, he was giving her one of his cocky smirks. “There you are. I was worried I’d lost ya for a second.”

“Sorry,” she said, “I was just thinking…”

“Thinking? About…?”

Swallowing the reminder of her beer, she leaned her elbows on the table and wiped hair from her eyes. “About how happy I am to be here… with you. I’m glad we could finally have our date you promised.”

His smile softened, losing its self-assured quality and replacing it with warmth and adoration. It was amazing really, the variety of unique grins he had in his arsenal. When he smiled, she could easily judge his mood from playful, to loving and everything else in between. 

“Ye have little faith,” he joked, covering her hand. “Sure, I was a little distracted by parallel universes but I wasn’t going to forget… you’re more important to me.”

It was said offhandedly but the truthfulness hidden in his tone threatened her resolve. She had to look away to regain her composure. She wouldn’t cry yet, even in satisfaction. 

“Do you ever wish we could go back…” she paused to grapple with how to ask him. The potential response to her inquiry had nagged her for a while now and it had the potential to derail the entire afternoon. “Go back to the very beginning and start all over again? Without the bullshit; just you and me?”

A flock of seagulls called as they flew across the sky. Once they passed, he replied with confidence. “Every second of every day, Scully. And for you, I’d do it in a heartbeat. The files were always second to you. It might’ve appeared to be the opposite sometimes but it was and still is true. If you asked me to quit right now I would.”

When the answer you’re looking for is dropped right into your lap, it’s like unwrapping a coveted gift on Christmas; the type of instantaneous joy coming about only on rare occasions. It’s what she needed to hear a decade ago as they reeled from his reemergence into society and subsequent nosedive into another case. All she wanted him to do was choose her over conspiracy and supernatural phenomena. Proof of his willingness to abandon their work gave her the hope she desired in order to move forward. 

Their sweet and young waiter interrupted their moment and offered them a refill. He made a quick retreat and left them alone again. After a long gulp of fresh ice water, she nudged his calf with her foot. “Thank you for waiting.” She tried to convey the double meaning behind her words with another bump against his leg.

“Aw, Scully, don’t do that,” he chided lightly, confusing her for a second until he pointed to her face. Without even knowing it, she concealed her mouth with her hand. “I’ve missed your beautiful smiles, don’t hide them from me.”

How did he always know exactly what to say? Her cheeks were already starting to hurt with the frequency of her smiling and here he was, causing another one. As requested, she didn’t try to disguise it and flashed him her teeth. 

“So, are you ever going to tell me why we had to come all the way here for a meal?”

He shrugged as he took a bite of his burger. Clearly he was taking a break from his new health regimen and indulging in some red meat. She could never understand how a man with an appetite like his managed to stay in top physical form. Hours spent swimming laps, running and lifting helped but she single handedly witnessed him eat enough food for three people.

Plopping a fry into his mouth, he wiped his fingers on a cloth napkin and shrugged. “You love the beach and we have the whole weekend free. We have no case waiting for us back home, so the timing worked.”

“Lilacs and the beach,” she remarked, noting the slight blush spread across his cheeks. “What’s your angle?”

It was meant as a lighthearted joke but his expression suddenly changed, his forehead creasing. She wasn’t as good as he was when it came to sarcasm and snark, that was normally this department while she was left to scoff. However, her exasperation was often fabricated as a means to avoid his seductive charm, even after they became lovers. 

“I don’t have one. Honest. My only goal is to make you happy for as long as you’ll let me.”

Could he be any more adorable? He wore his heart on his sleeve, more comfortable with expressions of vulnerability than she was; while Mulder was an open book, she was the opposite. Gradually, she learned to be more comfortable with articulating her feelings instead of bottling them up inside. 

She wanted to kiss him. It’s not like they hadn’t been indulging in a sweet kiss here and there in the weeks since reconciliation, but she needed something more. Chaste lip touches to say goodnight before retiring to their separate homes would only satisfy her for so long. She was greedy and wanted to reach across the table and devour his mouth. 

Suppressing the urge, she offered what she hoped was the answer he was looking for. “You do, Mulder. Always have and always will.” 

It was the truth. When she envisioned her future, Mulder was the only person she could see herself with until the end. Nobody else could compare to her stubborn, compulsive, generous, loving and widely unpredictable partner. She loved all of him, almost too much. 

“Well then,” he started, interrupting her inner monologue. “How about we go enjoy the sun for a while. I brought you some sunscreen.”

***********

The sand between her toes was delightfully cool as the sun began to set behind a swath of fluffy cumulus clouds. She was lucky he remembered to pack some sunscreen and chairs for them to sit on. The slight warmth she felt in her cheeks and on her shoulders told her she had turned pink. It was worth it. More than worth it. And if she burned, she could count on Mulder to apply some soothing aloe lotion to the affected areas. 

As for Mulder, he was currently digging through the sand like a toddler. Determined to build a castle without any proper tools, he used an empty plastic bottle and filled it with ocean water periodically to make sure the sand stuck. It was a sad and dilapidated looking castle, but his boyish excitement more than made up for his lack of skill. 

“We should take a dip in the ocean,” he said out of the blue. They’d been comfortable in silence for a while, listening to the distant droning of voices and seagulls overhead. “It’ll be refreshing, especially since you’re starting to turn a little red here.”

He brushed her shoulder and the fleeting touch added fuel to the already raging fire in her stomach. “I didn’t bring any extra clothes, Mulder. And what about your car?”

“I packed a blanket and you left a bag of clothes at the house a few weeks ago….” He stared intently and she wondered how she forgot. It was her not-so-subtle hint, asking him to let her come home. In stages of course, she wasn’t ready to move back in full time yet. 

She tried to rationalize: her usual line of defense. “The water would be too cold. The sun is setting and we haven’t had enough hot days to-”

“C’mon! It’ll be fun.” He cheerfully nudged her shoulder, his tone turning conspiratorial. “I dare you.”

That earned him a chuckle. “Dare me? Remind me, when did we regress to elementary school children?”

“Live a little, Scully.” He stood, grasped her hands and pulled her up. “You know what happens when someone refuses a dare right?”

In this case, she didn’t know and was terrified to ask. Mulder didn’t play by the rules and often made his own. Breaking standards was the foundation of his being, a quality she both admired and feared. Choosing to ignore his question, she watched as he weaved their fingers together and tried to tug her along. 

“I’ll put my feet in but that’s as far as I’m going, Mulder. Whatever punishment you’ve concocted in that head of yours won’t persuade me.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Quite.”

“That’s too bad, Scully,” he teased, his voice an octave lower than his usual deep baritone. “I was gonna kiss you as a reward.”

“We kiss all the time. How is that a reward?” She tried her best to sound disinterested in his nonsense but internally, her heart began to race. 

“Sure, but this was going to be a special kiss.”

Here he was, being utterly adorable once again. To anyone else, their cheesy one liners would be nauseating but to her, they were whimsical and part of what made them Mulder and Scully.

“And how is that?”

They neared the ocean, her feet sank into the damp sand and the crash of waves spritzed her face with droplets of cold water. It was rejuvenating, feeling the spray against the warm skin of her shoulders and cheeks. Yet again, he was right. 

As their feet disappeared beneath an incoming tide, she yelped from the low temperature and attempted to run back up the shore to their spot. Mulder clasped her arms and kept her firmly in place. 

He addressed her earlier question and ignored her lame attempt to get away. She could fight his hold if she really wanted to. “Don’t get me wrong, Scully, I _love_ any kiss between us. Those hugs and goodbye kisses are the highlight of my day but I’m ready for more…” 

Neither of them had been on the same page for quite some time now and hearing him echo her feelings so openly made her heart swell with hope. The process of learning how to navigate their renewed relationship was beginning to pay off in a big way. Gone were the dark and foreboding shadows, leaving sunny skies in their wake. 

Acting on pure impulse, she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her waiting lips. As if she survived days without a drop to drink and happened upon a bounty of fresh water, she drank him in with gusto, fusing their bodies together. One of them moaned, he wasn’t sure if it came from Mulder or herself, she was too engrossed in the taste of him to care. So familiar, yet new and exciting. 

Mulder reacted to the onslaught with vigor, his fingers dancing along the curve of her jaw and taking control. He tilted her head to the side, switching the angle and deepening their kiss. For what seemed to be the tenth time so far today, she wondered _how_ this man was so talented… at everything, including kissing. His lips were full and soft, perfect for both gentle and forceful kisses. This one straddled the line between too tame and too zealous, more intimate than any of their recent friendly pecks.

Just as his tongue was teasing her for access, a larger wave slammed against their legs, releasing a splash of icy water up her legs and under her dress. She’d deny it later, but the shrill yelp that escaped her was amusing, even to herself. Mulder chuckled, flashing her the type of smile that highlighted the endearing crinkles around his eyes and a row of pearly white teeth. 

When she went to turn and lead them away from the shore, he took hold of her hand and spun her back around to face him. She was swiftly taken into his arms, one hand crossing her lower back and settling on the opposite hip, the other twining through her hair. Another unrestrained belly laugh was muffled by his chest.

“God, Scully,” he murmured in her ear, “I missed your laugh.”

Before Mulder, she hated her giddy, almost childlike, giggle that reminded her of a young girl. All it took was one old boyfriend and his backhanded comments to sully her joy. Luckily she found someone who appreciated all her quirks.

Even softer, he added: “I missed you.”

There were tears brimming his lashes when she managed to draw back from his hold and look into his eyes. The mixture of brown and green with a splattering of golden flecks created a certain brightness she only saw in Mulder. Maybe she was biased.

The deep reds and oranges blanketed the sky, casting them in a radiant glow as the sun dipped beneath the swell of the sea. This was more romantic than dinner and a late movie like they planned. With Mulder, well-timed spontaneity had the potential to be intoxicating if directed towards anything other than aliens or the paranormal.

Any response she had prepared was trapped, lodged behind the lump in her throat. Any doubts she might’ve held onto in the back of her mind vanished when he gazed at her like she was the last person on earth. She recalled that look of wonder when he held William for the first time, the tiny bundle mewling in his arms. 

The warm and fuzzy feeling was back.

Stretching on her toes, she left him with a clumsy kiss to his cheek. “Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex comes next because of course it does. Hopefully I can write it in a timely fashion. Smut still doesn’t come easy to me when I write, but it’s fun. That’s all that matters right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully return home to the unremarkable house after their beach date and naturally, funny business ensues.

When she said _let’s go home_ she didn’t specify further, ultimately handing the decision over to Mulder. That didn’t stop her from smiling inwardly when he took exit 39, the long and winding path towards the place she called home for more than a decade. 

It loomed ahead like a beacon, a lone light eliminating the porch she spent innumerable mornings sipping coffee or rocking in the swing. He installed it after a particularly nasty fight over something petty and inconsequential. They were at each other’s throats everyday at that time, ignoring the root of their growing problem until they manifested in shouting matches over who left the laundry in the machine the previous night or who forgot to do the grocery shopping that week. One of his apologies resulted in a new porch swing she’d hinted at wanting in the past.

A lifetime ago, it seemed. 

There was no sense in dwelling on it now, not when Mulder was leading her up the steps to the doorway with an arm splayed along her lower back. Young Dana Scully would balk at his protective—almost possessive—gesture, seemingly used as a tool to stake claim. Older, more mature Dana Scully slowly grew to realize it wasn’t either of those things. It was more about establishing a connection, regardless of how small. 

“Should I carry you over the threshold?” he quipped, unlocking the door and grinning like a fool.

“We’re not newlyweds, Mulder.” 

The look he gave her was incredulous. “No, but technically we’re still married and that has to count for something.”

Of all things, she never expected him to bring up their marriage. It stunned her. The ring he slipped on her finger was safe at her home, nestled inside a keepsake box on her nightstand. It had remained there since the day she took it off, tears dampening her cheeks and heavy sobs wracking her frame. 

Determined not to allow ghosts of their pasts to sully the mood, she crossed the invisible barrier and turned back to face him. The woodsy scent welcomed her home like a warm hug. She offered him a cheeky grin, tilting her head to the side. “Looks like I’m already inside. What are you gonna do now?”

“Don’t you worry, Scully. Plenty of other thresholds to cross.” 

Inside, he clicked the door shut and threw the deadbolt into place, solidifying his intent. Instead of last minute jitters, the finality of closing the last remaining exit thrilled her, emboldened her to take a step towards his body. His lips beckoned her, three weeks—no, two years and three weeks—of frustration and yearning threatened to consume her. It drove her mad to sit next to him during car rides or in their office, her eyes glued to his mouth as he spouted his next theory. The increase in flirtatious grins didn’t help either.

And now he was standing here, ripe for the picking. Closer. She wanted him closer. Tightening her hold around his neck, she stood on tiptoes until their bodies fused together, two becoming one as he zeroed in on her mouth. The sensuous glide of his lips sent a jolt of arousal straight to her center. Memories of what his mouth accomplished on an old, squeaky pullout sofa came flooding back to the forefront of her mind and only seemed to hasten her need.

This time, she knew the moan came from her and he used the opportunity to slip his roaming tongue past her teeth. Of all the men she’d had the pleasure of kissing over the years, Mulder was the only one to render her useless using nothing but his lips and tongue; even an innocent peck could stir up something wicked within her. Now, with his dexterous tongue grazing her own in lazy strokes, she wanted nothing more than to drag him down to the floor of the entryway. 

Alternatively, she used what little leverage she had to dig her nails into the back of his neck and tilt her hips just right, so he would understand what she needed. Mulder seemed to catch her signals and firmly gripped her ass and hoisted her up with no effort at all. 

“Hi,” she said, breathless. Embarrassingly so.

One of his hands migrated towards the open back of her dress, skimming the dip of her waist. “Hi there.”

Soon, they were both giggling like school children and heading towards the stairs. She missed this with him, the effortless laughter they shared in their private lives. 

As he worked to carry her to their bedroom, she left a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses from his lips, down his chin and along his strong jaw. The coarse texture of his stubble scraping her smooth, unblemished skin caused an involuntary shiver. Marks were frequent when they came together and she often wore them like a badge of honor. Her body, and more importantly her heart, belonged to him, the same way Mulder belonged to her. 

Without even realizing it, she began to rock steadily against the growing bulge encased in dark denim. Nearing his neck, she could feel the low hum he emitted beneath her lips. His reaction encouraged her, allowed her teeth to scrape a path up his jugular to the sensitive spot below his ear. 

“Oh, Scully,” he squeaked, hoisting her further up his body. “You gotta stop or I’ll drop you.”

Her impish grin was hidden while she captured his lobe between her teeth and he unleashed an adorable whine. Boy did she have him in the palm of her hand, all because of a few well placed touches to one of his favorite spots. She continued to tease and before long, they entered their bedroom, one she was excited to christen once again. 

When he lowered her to the bed, she bounced against the firm mattress and giggled as her hair fell across her face. Next thing she knew, he loomed over her prone body, smoothing auburn strands from her eyes. 

“I still got to carry you over the threshold,” he said, swallowing hard. 

Cradling his face between her palms, she gave him a soft kiss. “Happy to be back.”

A reverential silence fell upon the room as he reached behind her neck and untied the back of her dress and removed the straps from her shoulders. With every inch revealed, her breaths became more frequent, rapid and shallow. Before too long, he uncovered her bare breasts, exposing them to his gaze. She made the executive decision to forego a bra for their date, throwing caution to the wind. It’s not like he hadn’t seen them before anyway.

The peaks of her nipples ached as he pinched one, reverently at first, but turning greedy as they hardened with his touch. Lowering his mouth, he spoke between the valley of her chest, nuzzling. “You’re so perfect, Scully. Remember when I made you come with my mouth on your breasts? I wanna do it again.”

The thready groan she gave him spoke louder than words ever could and urged him on. Seduction came easy for Mulder, he’d been enticing her for decades; with his eyes, smiles and flirty asides, he ensnared her in his trap and she was unable to break free.

Well on his way, she felt a twitch in her abdomen when he nibbled on her left nipple, bringing it into his mouth and increasing the pressure. “Jesus,” she croaked, hips twitching in preparation for completion. She’d been more sensitive than normal, she noted. Even something as inconspicuous as the tepid spray of her shower caused her to recoil in unexpected gratification.

However small, ripples of satisfaction wracked her frame, his capable mouth had worked his magic, managing to bring her close to the edge in a matter of minutes—not an easy feat. 

Switching sides, he tongued her other nipple and gave it the same attention. Pinpricks of light appeared when her eyelids fluttered shut, her hips bucking against his belly. As glorious as she felt, her body begged for more… more than his mouth. Her hand slipped between them, locating the metallic zipper and fumbling with it until she freed him from his constraints. 

In a flash, he stood, shucking his clothes and kneeling at the end of the bed. Thick and heavy, the air in the room clouded her judgement when his intentions clicked in her brain. Fingers roamed her calves, followed by his breath as his lips skimmed the spot behind her knee. Both legs fell opened in offering.

Precious seconds passed in limbo; she wasn’t sure if he was waiting for a signal or if he was just appreciating the view. A strangled moan rang through the stillness of the room and Mulder held her knees in place and lowered her panties to the floor, then crawling between her parted legs. Her nails immediately staked claim, clawing at his hair and urging him forward. It’s where he was headed anyway; why not hurry him along?

She sighed when the flat of his tongue licked her clean, occasionally nudging her opening. He was deliberately neglecting where she needed him most. That is, until she wound her legs around his back, hands never leaving his hair. Heels digging into his spine, he _finally_ set his sights on her clit, showering her with carnal kisses until an untamed wildfire spread across her skin, now inflamed and tender. 

“Scully… Dana,” he breathed, her first name giving her pause. “You taste even better than I remember.”

“You forgot what I taste like in ten days?” she scoffed, sounding more like an exhale. 

Any retort he might’ve had ready was lost and drowned out by the sound of his muffled groans. He took pride in her pleasure, another facet of his personality she welcomed with open arms. The man never half-assed anything and that included bringing her to climax in a million different ways. She hoped it was the same for him. 

Large palms suddenly snuck beneath her body, lingering on her thighs and slowly trailing upwards to kneaded her ass again, massaging her flesh. In turn, her back arched off the bed. Flush against him, she couldn’t stop herself from rocking against his mouth as he enclosed her clit between his lips. 

“Mulder!” she cried out in the hopes of garnering his attention. “Stop… this isn’t what I need tonight.”

Chin now resting on her belly, he sulked, sticking out his lower lip. “Your body would beg to differ, Scully.”

She observed the slick remnants of her arousal as he spoke, overcome by a rush of unexpected hunger. She almost lost her composure when the tip of his tongue slipped between his teeth. _Everything_ this man did was coated in eroticism, whether it was deliberate or not. 

Her hand had a mind of its own and reached down to graze his stubbled cheek. “You know me, Mulder. If I come now, it won’t happen again and I want you inside me.”

“But-”

“Shhh,” she shushed him with a finger to his lips. “You can give it your best shot another night and I know you will. Just c’mere.”

First, he shucked off his jeans and T-shirt, then removed the wrinkled dress from her waist, taking her lace panties along for the ride. Once their remaining barriers were stripped, he slowly climbed up her body until they were face-to-face. Mere inches apart, she felt his warm breath fanning her face and the searing heat of his cock against her belly. 

He hissed when she wiggled her hips and lowered himself further so her bare breasts came into contact with the wiry hair along his chest. Damn him, he knew what the additional stimulation did to her. But instead of taking advantage, he nuzzled the crook of her neck and nibbled his way up to her jaw. _Payback,_ she thought, remembering their perilous hike up the staircase. 

On instinct, she crossed her legs behind his back but apparently Mulder had other plans. He drew back from her neck and dropped her legs back to the bed. She was confused, but only for a second because he made his intentions known as he kneeled and gently massaged her thighs. With a mischievous smile, he circled her calves and slid them up and over his shoulders. 

“Mulder,” she gasped, her heart beating like a drum against her ribs. His gaze suddenly turned serious and considering the vulnerable state of their position, it unnerved her to be scrutinized. “What are you doing to me?”

He worked her thighs with his large palms, moving towards the curve of her waist and tipping her hips. “Don’t play coy with me, Scully,” he chided softly, using his weight to align their sexes. “You know exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Oh boy did she. This position often resulted in cramps and soreness upon completion, but slight discomfort after the fact paled in comparison to the spots he could reach and how deep he could go. She was guaranteed to come, shouting his name and thrashing against the sheets. Judging by the look of hunger on his face, that’s precisely what he was aiming for and intended to bring to fruition. Before she could utter another word, he surged forward, entering her in one smooth stroke. 

A strangled sob was forced from her throat, at the mercy of the man she loved. In response to her outcry, he released one of her trapped legs and then placed his palms on either side of her body. The new angle practically bent her in half; she was grateful for the release of her right leg.

Beads of sweat fell from his brow, she felt the droplets as they landed on her over-sensitive skin. She reached for him then, hands roaming his shoulders and down his biceps. His muscles flexed with each rigorous snap of his hips, she noted the tension in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. 

She barely registered the twinge of pain in her thigh, or the mounting pressure in the pit of her stomach; all she could fixate on was Mulder and his determination. To think she almost lost him for good, to think she almost lost _this._ The primal instincts he evoked used to alarm her and she often suppressed those feelings, afraid they would consume her… change her. 

She didn’t have the strength to ponder the inner workings of her mind because his fingers snuck between them, stopping to tease the ticklish spot below her belly button, making her fidget and fight against the gentle tease. He kept her firmly in place, unwavering in his steady rhythm. With a leer, his thumb traveled south to sweep across her clit, first feather-light and reverent, swiftly applying more force and increasing the speed of his swipes. 

“You’re so incredible, Scully, so beautiful,” he crooned without missing a beat. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Any control she had over her vocal cords was lost when he manipulated her body this way so she responded with a lazy nod, hoping she could return his sentiment when she wasn’t preoccupied. The buzzing in her ears grew louder, the sound of Mulder’s harsh panting faded away. She fought to remain focused but the delicious ache was building, churning in her and manifesting in the sudden arch of her back, the clichéd curl of her toes. 

Soft, almost tentative, caresses along her forehead and down the bridge of her nose welcomed her back, the remaining ripples dissipating and leaving her body boneless and drowsy. She was vaguely aware of their bodies—his draped over hers, spent and humming with pleasure as their combined fluids trickled down her leg. A faint glimmer of lust sparked another small wave of aftershocks.

When her vision cleared, she expected to see Mulder gazing down at her in that special way she was used to, but found the white plaster ceiling instead. Rather than disappointment, she was pleased with the tender noises he murmured into her neck. Muffled, the exact words faded before they reached her ears.

Somehow, she willed her arm up and off the bed and shifted her fingers through his dark hair. When he pulled back, he offered an earnest smile. “Thought I lost you for a second there, Scully.”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” Her voice cracked, hoarse. She needed a glass of water.

He dropped to his side of the bed and she followed, cozying up to his warmth. She winced when she draped herself over his body, her center connecting with his hip. 

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, the coarse hair on his chest tickling her cheek. “Just a little tender… more so than usual lately,” she said, wrapping an arm tightly around his middle. Probably too tight, but she couldn’t escape the sudden possessive feeling bubbling to the surface. She was well acquainted with this emotion; much like the heightened sensitivity, she’d also noticed herself using any excuse to be near him.   
  
The tempo of his heartbeat slowed beneath her ear, a sound that often soothed her into a deep, uninterrupted sleep. Tonight, she resisted the temptation and soaked in the post-coital bliss. It was enlightening, she realized with a secret grin. All it took was a spectacular, life-affirming roll in the hay to knock some sense into her. Using what little energy she had left in her limbs, she lifted her head just enough to see Mulder. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping—yet. 

She freed her hand from his grasp and used the pad of her thumb to trace his mouth. He flashed her a weary smile and pursed his lips in a whisper kiss; the affectionate gesture conjuring up memories of his old apartment building in Alexandria. She remembered wishing she had the courage to stand on her tiptoes and take what was dangling right before her—or in that case, standing in the entryway her heart in his hands. 

There was a fork in the road that day, much like tonight, and she couldn’t ignore the obvious sign blinding her with an answer to the universe.

All roads eventually led back to Mulder. 

So, why had she been defying her instinct? The colossal neon sign pointing in his direction? 

“Can I come home, Mulder?” she asked softly, the question lacking the confidence she wanted to portray. “We’ve been walking in circles for months, avoiding the inevitable. And I don’t know about you, but I’m getting too old to pretend we’re not meant to be together.”

He looked as surprised as he did when she snuck into his room in Henrico and slipped into the lumpy pullout sofa with him. Was she really that difficult to read? Or was Mulder just being obtuse? 

The lack of response worried her and she backtracked. “Look, if _you’re_ not ready or if what we’re doing is just about sex then-” 

“No, Scully… no,” he repeated with a shake of his head in bewilderment. “I told you before, you’re never _just_ anything to me and what’s happening between us is certainly not about the sex. We’re so much more than the physical, Scully. I’ve wanted you back home since the day you walked out the front door.”

Anguish dissolved and the tension was released in the form of a choked laugh. She wanted to cry with relief and unaccustomed joy. Instead, she nuzzled his chest with her nose and inhaled his skin, sweet and salty with the remnants of sweat. 

“So… should we go get your things? I still have some moving boxes in the spare room,” he said with amusement in his voice. “Your sterile, modern furnishings won’t match with the eclectic set up we’ve got here, so it shouldn’t take long to move your clothes and personal belongings…”

“First of all, Mulder, it’s 11 o’clock at night and I’m not going anywhere,” she began, ready to curb any of his wild ideas. “Secondly, we’re not going to toss out all my furniture.”

“Fine, I can compromise. Maybe we can buy some new stuff… usher in the new with a fresh start.”

A couple minutes drifted by in companionable silence while they mulled over the possibilities. A fresh start was a good idea; their past contained too many ghosts, dubious phantoms who sheltered themselves and waited in the most ordinary of places. Each time she had grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet here she was reminded of an ugly fight they had before their breakup. She didn’t recall the incident that sparked the shouting match but what she did remember was crying later that night and the well-timed swing of her arm that caused the glass of water to crash to the floor. 

No more ghosts; she was focused entirely on the future. “I’ll take you up on that offer, Mulder. How about next weekend?”

“Really?”

When she looked up, his eyes were wide once again. Low and sultry, she beckoned him with his own words. “Come on, it’ll be like a date.”

His rich, throaty laughter met her ears and he rose to kiss her. “Sure. How does a new bed sound? This old thing could use an upgrade.”

Clanging in the distance sounded in the quiet of their bedroom. As older homes usually did, their peaceful abode creaked and groaned during the night as it settled. Her newly-built house was eerily silent, save for the electrical hum of electrical appliances. Despite her earlier insistence to the contrary, it was creepy and she secretly hated the overwhelming coldness she felt each day. 

“I happen to love this old thing.” She squeezed him tight in jest, knowing he’d catch the hidden double meaning.

“Who are you calling old, Scully?” he asked, clearly not expecting an answer because his voice rumbled once more. “You’re lucky I love you.”

The first time he vocalized his love, he’d been recovering from a head injury and high on pain medication. That didn’t change how her body reacted, the swarm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The second time was shortly after his trip to England, their courtship still new and unfamiliar. After another round of banter stemming from one of their many professional disagreements, it slipped out like he’d spoken those three words hundreds of times. As it turns out, he had and when he divulged his secret, she had no choice but to reciprocate. She’d loved him for years anyway.

And the last time occurred in his therapists office. They sat, side by side, in cushioned wingback chairs as Dr. Jeffreys encouraged them to be honest with their emotions. He voiced his love for her, admitting to his mistakes and vowing to repay his debts. They’d been in contact through most of their breakup but had recently been spending a few hours together every week. She was ecstatic to see Mulder taking the initiative to find someone to confide in other than herself and his progress spoke volumes. He wanted her back and would do anything necessary to achieve that goal. 

So, when he called one evening and asked her to join in on one of the sessions she gladly accepted. It was enlightening and she left feeling confident they would find their way. 

“Scully?”

When the memories faded away, she noticed the tears leaving a hot trail down her cheeks and pooling on his chest. She met his gaze to reassure him and speak three precious words she’d been screaming to say for months now. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this ending seems abrupt to you, that’s because it is. I’ve been sitting on this final chapter for weeks and couldn’t find the inspiration within me to finish it. I normally reject the notion that Scully has the very unlikely ability to come almost immediately in a lot of fanfic but the smut writer in me wasn’t cooperating as I neared the end of the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The brief mention of a sales woman, Julia, is named after my best friend in the entire world. While she doesn’t work at Sephora, she’s a makeup wizard and makes for a great hype woman. Thank you for making me smile and listening to my nonstop X-Files talk. Some more thanks to Alessia and my boyfriend Nick, who offered their input for the smutty chapter to come. Hopefully I can make it as hot as we discussed.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and the kudos over the past year. I really appreciate everyone who reads my work!


End file.
